Pent Up
by OutSquash13
Summary: Overseer Gwen McNamara has a problem. Who else to fix it than everyone's favourite problem solver.?


Overseer Gwen McNamara hated it whenever she saw her staff, mainly her security. Normally, most people in vault 81 would brush of the idea of their Overseer absolutely hating the fact that she had to look at her own staff, but they would be wrong. Overseer Gwen McNamara had a problem. One problem so big, that if she left it unchecked, it would cost everything she had worked towards. Yes, Gwen McNamara had a things for uniforms. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but, whenever Gwen saw someone, no matter what age, race, gender or species, in a form of uniform, she would get horny. She was thankful that it had it's different levels. When she saw the scientists, Doctors and low level security, her breathing laboured and she felt herself become a bit uncomfortable .Sadly, whenever she was in the presence of someone with higher authority, say her chief of security, her nipples would get hard and she felt herself get wet. Thankfully, that was as far as it went, she never saw anyone with higher authority than her chief of security. Until one day.

"As you requested Ma'am, my team have searched the entire hidden facility for any more forms of infections. Luckily, we found none and have called in the Doctors and Scientists to safely remove and study the dead Molerats." The Chief of security, Ace, said to the Overseer, Gwen nodding her head in understanding.

"Thank you Ace. Send down the echo-locators to see if there are any more Molerats hiding in tunnels." Gwen said, crossing her legs uncomfortably as she lightly bit her lip. Ace nodded before walking out of the room, Gwen releasing a held in sigh once she heard the mechanical clank of her door closing.

"Fuck. I hate this." Gwen groaned as she felt something warm trickle down her legs, the woman not even needing to look down to know what it was. Gwen shook her head and leg, hoping to get herself out of the current state of lust.

"At least I didn't become the Overseer's assistant while Katy became the Overseer. I don't think I could have lasted." Gwen muttered to herself without thought, groaning and shaking her head when the mental images of Katy looking out the small window while Gwen masterbated at her own desk.

" _Overseer. The other vault dweller has returned. Shall I let her and her… Companion in?"_ Gwen heard from the small intercom on her desk, the woman leaning forward and pressing down on a button.

"Yes. Could you also send her up to me please?" Gwen asked before taking her finger off of the button, waiting for the reply.

" _Sure. Will do Ma'am."_ The voice said, before the line went dead. Gwen groaned as she felt her juices leak down her leg again, this time making her look down to see that her jumpsuit was getting slightly damp.

"Fuck." Gwen groaned, before looking around her office, although she knew that no one was there. She looked back down and hesitantly reached down, her hand slowly ghosting it's way over her stomach. She would've gotten further, but she was interrupted when the door opened, making her hand shoot onto her desk to joins her other hand. She looked up with a fake smile to see that the Vault dweller from 111 had arrived.

"Ah, Hello Petra." Gwen said in a fake excited tone, hoping that it would successfully mask her lust. Petra just walked over to the desk, smiling the whole time. Gwen looked at her as she was walking over, the overseer admiring them other woman's figure and clothing. Petra currently had on a old and faded hat that she would see in the pre-war books and movies, and a faded and torn jacket and pants to go with the hat.

"Hey Gwen. You wanted to see me?" Petra said, standing in front of the desk. Gwen shook her head for a second, internally groaning when she felt her chest tighten a bit.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about your living arrangements here." Gwen said, Petra nodding at her in understanding and slight confusion.

"You see, when you are here, you only spend you time resting, getting supplies or getting medical attention. I have been starting to wonder if you are taking my offer for granted." Gwen said, Petra's eyes immediately widening.

"What? No! I haven't been taking you for granted. I can't stay here long because I have a lot of things to do in the Commonwealth. And then my position in the Minutemen makes it harder for me to make time." Petra explained, Gwen nodding her head idly. Gwen had heard of the Minutemen before through some of the traders that she had talked to. As far as she knew, they weren't much other thank a group of people making settlements and helping others.

"What do you mean, your position?" Gwen asked, wanting to know what Petra had meant.

"Well, I was made General of the Minutemen, and that makes me have a lot more duties." Petra said, Gwen freezing at what Petra had said. Petra continued talking, but it fell on death ears, as Gwen sat there stunned.

" _S-She's a General?"_ Gwen thought to herself, looking once again at Petra's clothing. It made sense now, her clothes weren't random, they were the clothes a General wore.

"Gwen? Are you alright?" Petra said, snapping her fingers in front of Gwen's face, the woman snapping out of her daze. She then looked into Petra's dark oak eyes, the overseer feeling her chest tightening. Gwen quickly stood up and rounded the desk, walking up to Petra and pressing her lips against Petra's. Gwen pushed her tongue into Petra's mouth, exploring everything she could touch. Petra let out a sound of surprise at the action, before closing her eyes and kissing as well.

"Mmmh. Fuck." Gwen moaned into the kiss, her hands shooting up to her own chest and rubbing at her hardened nipples, moaning again at the roughness of her touch. Petra threw her hat off and took of her jacket, smiling into the kiss as Gwen pushed Petra to her bed. Gwen broke the kiss and threw Petra onto the bed, smirking as Petra watched her carefully. Gwen slowly brand her hand up to the zip of her vault jumpsuit, her hand resting on the metal teasingly. After making Petra twitch with impatience, Gwen smirk grew as she pulled the zipper down, her large breasts spilling out of the suit. She took the suit off of her arms and looked at the utter look of want on Petra's face, making Gwen smile when she saw Petra lick her lips.

"Like what you see?" Gwen asked teasingly, bringing her hands up and lifting her breasts up before dropping them, watching as Petra's eyes followed Gwen's every movement. Petra swallowed and nodded her head, making Gwen smile. Gwen turned around and faced the wall, giving Petra a chance to look at her ass. She smiled as she practically felt Petra's eyes feeling her ass, making her bend down to the floor. Gwen took off her shoes and threw them away, wiggling her but all the while. She stood back up fully and turned around, her eyes widening in shock when she saw that Petra had somehow taken off all of her remaining clothes and had stuck two of her fingers inside herself.

"Now I know that you are enjoying the show." Gwen said mockingly, looking on as Petra blushed in embarrassment, her hand still working as she looked away slightly. Gwen smiled and reached down to her legs, pushing the fabric down just enough so that he clean shaven pussy was showing a little bit. Gwen brought her finger to the little bit of pussy that was in the open and started to rub at it, moaning when he finger slipped in. Gwen quickly threw off the rest of the jumpsuit before she jumped at Petra, both of them starting to kiss again.

"Mmh. Fuckin'. Mmh. Hot." Petra said between the kisses, before she pulled back and pushed Gwen down onto the bed. Gwen tried to get back up, but was pushed back down onto her stomach. Petra crawled over to Gwen's ass, licking her lips as she looked at the Overseer's plump ass. Petra bent down to the ass and placed a kiss on it, hearing Gwen gasp. Petra grabbed both of Gwen's cheeks and pulled them apart, licking her lips once again when she saw what she wanted. Petra dove in and stuck her tongue out.

"Ohhh. Fuck." Gwen moaned as she felt Petra's tongue move past her asshole, the tongue probing around. Gwen could do nothing but moan as Petra treated her with the feeling of having her ass eaten out.

Petra soon pulled tongue out and gave Gwen's asshole a final kiss, before leaning back and letting go of Gwen's ass cheeks, watching in satisfaction as the two cheeks jiggled and bounced slightly. Petra crawled up along Gwen's back, placing kissing along the Overseer's spine as she went. Once Petra reached Gwen's shoulders, she kiss at one of them and then bit down lightly, making Gwen moan loudly. Petra up latched her mouth from Gwen's shoulder and flipped the woman, making both of them look each other in the eyes. Petra smiled and place a kiss on Gwen's lips, before lowering down. Petra kissed her way down to Gwen's breasts, each kiss earning a moan from the Overseer. Once Petra had gotten far enough, she placed Gwen's right tit into her mouth, running her tongue over and around it.

"Oh god!" Gwen moaned as she felt an unusual amount of pleasure release in her boobs, Petra gagging in slight surprise as some milk shot out of Gwen's tits. Petra leaned back and watched as the white liquid oozed out of Gwen's tits.

"Are you...?" Petra asked, confused to why Gwen was lactating.

"N-No. I have no idea." Gwen said, worried that she might have done something to get herself pregnant.

"Perhaps it is an evolution that happen. Of you may not be as unexposed to radiation as you think." Petra said, Gwen nodding her head absentmindedly at the suggestions. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Petra's mouth found itself latched to Gwen's tit again, the woman greedily sucking up any milk she could.

"Fffuck!" Gwen moaned out loudly, feeling almost as if any milk leave her breast caused her more pleasure. Sadly, Petra had seemed to milk all of Gwen, leaving the brunette unhappy.

"Aw. It was so tasty as well." Petra said sadly, making Gwen chuckle slightly.

"So, do you want to be on top, or bottom?" Petra asked, Gwen not even hesitating before she answered.

"Bottom." She answered, Petra nodding her head before positioning herself so the Petra's mouth was right above Gwen's simmering pussy, while Petra's own pussy dripped into Gwen's open and eager mouth.

Petra slowly lowered herself, making Gwen get impatient. Gwen prickly lifted her head up and stuck her tongue into Petra's vagina, making Petra drop at the sudden rush of pleasure. After a second, Petra began working on Gwen's pussy, both of them moaning into each other. Soon, Gwen started sucking at Petra's clit, prompting Petra to stick her tongue in deeper as he teeth lightly grazed Gwen's clit. Gwen moaned in pleasure and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around Petra's head to push her even further in. In result of this, Petra moved her hand down to Gwen's asshole, sticking a finger in it. Gwen moaned at the feeling and felt herself get closer. Determined not to cum first, she too stuck a finger into Petra's asshole, and then biting down lightly on Petra's clit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fuck!" Petra shouted, moaning the whole time. Gwen felt Petra's pussy start to gush, so the Overseer eagerly sucked up all of the juices, her finger still working inside of Petra's asshole. As Petra was still cumming, her eyes rolled back into her head and she started panting hard, making her tongue lap at Gwen even faster. Soon Gwen screamed as she came as well, Petra lapping up at Gwen's juices like a dog. After both women had came down from their orgasmic highs, they both collapsed onto the bed, both still in the same position, with their faces next to the other's pussy and a finger in the other's asshole.


End file.
